Random Character Inspiration Crossovers
by RobinTheBard
Summary: A selection of crossover meetings between characters from various fandoms, including Yugioh, Hetalia, Baccano, and Sherlock Holmes, along with many others. Results are determined randomly. The results are often quite humorous. This will be updated continuously, and some chapters will be shorter than others.
1. Introductions

This is going to be a project I'm continually working on. The idea is simple: I take all the names of all the fictional characters I know enough to write on, put them into a bag, and randomly draw two or three at a time. Then I have to write an exchange in which these two characters meet, usually for the first time. It should be pretty interesting... I hope you enjoy~!

The fandoms represented are as follows, and any characters from these may appear at any time. Please note that no one may have appeared from a particular fandom as of yet. Also note that requests for characters may be made to add to the bag, if they are not already included and if I feel I know enough to write about them. This does not guarantee their appearance, but it does add to the fun!

Pokemon  
Hetalia  
Yugioh  
Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Princess Tutu  
Code: Lyoko  
Redwall  
Soul Eater  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
No. 6  
Legend of Zelda  
Avengers  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Monty Python and the Holy Grail  
Baccano  
Lord of the Rings  
Ib  
Fairly Odd Parents  
Sherlock Holmes  
Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure  
Cthulu  
Harry Potter  
Pewdiepie  
Star Wars  
Me  
Doctor Who  
Danny Phantom  
Psych  
Jackie Chan Adventures


	2. Round 1: Ishizu and Russia

Round 1: Ishizu (Yugioh) and Russia (Hetalia)

Russia: Become one with me?

Isis: …no thank you.

Russia: It's ok. **creepy aura** After all, one day ALL will become one with Russia, Da?

Isis: …hold on, let me check that. **uses Millenium Necklace** ….mmmm, nope! Sorry! Don't see that happening!

Russia: …it must be broken, then! ^^


	3. Round 2: Tick Jefferson and Bandit Keith

Round 2: Tick Jefferson (Baccano) and Bandit Keith (Yugioh)

Keith: Ah, it's good to be back home! In America! …wait a minute…this doesn't exactly look like I remember it… **sees an old-fashioned car go by** …SH*T! I'm in the 1920's! How did THAT happen?!

**Suddenly Keith is kidnapped by the Gandor family;** **he wakes up hours later in a strange room, tied up**

Keith: What the heck is going on here! Oh, no! Not again! (assumed after Marik let him go in Anime)

Tick: **walks in** Hello~! ^^

Keith: …who the **** are YOU supposed to be?! Tell me where I am and untie me RIGHT NOW!

Tick: heehehe! Sorry! No-can-do! The bosses say YOU've got some explaining to do, buster! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. **picks up scissors** I've cleaned off the blood and piss from my tools since my LAST client, but I'd imagine they'll still hurt a lot. I'm SORRY about that…

Keith: WHAT THE **** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!

Tick: **shrugs** I don't know the reasons, I'm just here to help. **notices deck** Oh, what's this! :D **takes out deck**

Keith: …hey…hey WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GIVE THOSE BACK YOU LITTLE ******!

Tick: What funny pictures! I've never seen any cards like THESE! Ooooh…..paper…*readies scissors* I just want to make snowflakes out of them….. ^^~3

Keith: NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! I GIVE! I GIVE! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!

[**not as funny as I would have hoped, but hopefully the ending makes up for it**]


	4. Round 3: Czeslaw Meyer and Momo

Round 3: Czeslaw Meyer (Baccano) and Momo (Avatar: TLA)

Czeslaw: **walking down the street,** **thinking, eating a sandwich** Damn! I've got to make sure those explosives get on that train… **stops dead in his tracks when he sees Momo in the middle of the road** …what on earth is THAT?!

Momo: **looks at him, then flies at his head**

Czeslaw: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Momo: **steals his sandwich and flies off**

Czeslaw: **slowly recovers** Phew! …what was that thing? **realizes it stole his sandwich** HEY! **goes running after it** YOU GIVE THAT BACK YOU THEIVING…WHATEVER YOU ARE!


	5. Round 4: Crona and Snapped Canada

Round 4: Crona (Soul Eater) vs. Snapped!Canada (Hetalia…sort of…)  
Crona: It's awfully cold here! My nose is getting all runny and red, and I don't know how to deal with that!

Ragnorock: Oh, put a SOCK in it! Hurry up and get to the next town already! This barren wasteland is giving me the CREEPS!

Crona: OK…wait…who's THAT? **Points**

Canada: **appears off in the distance, brandishing a bloody hockey stick**

Ragnorock: Ah, don't worry about him! We've had bigger catches before!

Crona: Do you think THAT's the heart Medusa sent us out here to find?

Ragnorock: Whether he is or not, seems he's about to be my next MEAL soon if he keeps coming at us like that! Now REMEMBER, kid! You'd BETTER not mess up this time!

Crona: Right…

Ragnrock: Or I'll keep you up all night again!

Crona: NO! Then I'll get those dark circles back under my eyes again, and I Don't know how to DEAL with that!

Canada: **finally gets there** Hello! Welcome to my home!

Crona: Um…thanks…where are we? And…um….*blushes out because he's too embarrassed to say anything*

Ragnorock: What he MEANS is, who the ****do you think YOU are, carrying a weapon like THAT around in the middle of NOWHERE?!

Canada: …so…you don't remember me either…THEY didn't remember me…

Crona and Ragnorock: …?

Canada: hehe…hehehe….I'll MAKE them! I'll MAKE them remember me! I'll do some thing they'll NEVER forget! Well…as long as they have LEFT, anyway! HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ragnorock: …ok…he's nuts…more than YOU, pink-head! Hurry up and kick his ass while he's distracted by laughing! I'M HUNGRY!

Crona: But…But he has a weird CURL coming out of his head! And I Don't know how to DEAL with that!

Canada: HAHAHAHAHAHA! My name is CANADA, B*TCH! **Swings at them** YOU WILL LEARN IT BEFORE YOU DIE!

Crona: AAAHHHH! D:

Ragnorock: YOU PANSY! FIGHT BACK!

Crona: Oh, yeah! I forgot! But how do I DEAL with that?!

Ragnorock: JUST FREAKING KILL HIM ALREADY!

Crona: **crazy look** …oh yeah…I forgot I could do that…I really like his coat…so soft…maybe I could wear that coat afterwards…yeah…I like that idea…

Ragnorock: **comes out in demon blade form** BLAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA!

Canada: …well…THIS is new… :D

Crona: Ragnorock, Soul Scream!

Ragnorock: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ~!

Canada: AAAAARGG! **blown back about 500 ft**, **crashes into a pile of snow**

Ragnorock: And THAT takes care of THAT! Now, let's BEAT it, kid! I'm freezing my a$$ off out here! **they leave**

**Later Kumajiro comes up to the snowbank**; **digs Canada out**

Canada: ~oooh….Kumajuma? Is that you?

Kumajiro: …..

Canada: **back to normal** Ow…what happened…my head…

Kumajiro: …who…who are…

Canada: **tearing up** You don't remember either, do you?

Kumajiro: …Canada?

Canada: … … …. YOU REMEMBERED MY NAME! :'D **so happy**

**[I can't…I just CAN'T write a sad ending for Canada…I don't know how to DEAL with that! XD]**


	6. Round 5: Lupin and Cosmo

Round 5: Lupin (Harry Potter) and Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents)

Lupin: …ah…a stroll around town… **in Diagon Alley**

Cosmo: …ah…some time to myself…wait, what am I talking about?! WHERE'S WANDA! D: **panicking**

Lupin: …hm? Hello! Are you lost?

Cosmo: I…I…I..I CAN'T FIND WANDA!

Lupin: **smiles** It's ok! Do you want me to help you look?

Cosmo: :'3 …yes…please…

**Later**

Lupin: So you can use magic, too? I'll admit, I've never seen a pixie like you before!

Cosmo: No, no, no! Pixies are dull and boring and use CELL phones! I'M a Fairy! :D

Lupin: Is that so? And you carry a wand?

Cosmo: Yup! Right here! **whips out wand**

Lupin: Fascinating! It's a bit different from my wand! **whips out his wand to compare**

Cosmo: Ooooh…your wand is Cool…but MINE'S shiny, so that's OK! :D

Lupin: Heh heh heh! You are a Funny creature!

Cosmo: My wife says that about me sometimes, too! XD

[**Aww! Finally! One without a psychopath! :D Didn't realize I'd put so many in there! XD**]


	7. Round 6: Max and Meowth

Round 6: Max and Meowth (both Pokemon)

Max: Hmmm…I wonder where May and the others went…kind of lonely out here…

Meowth: Heeeh…I wonder where Jessie and James got off to?

**Both are looking down, not really noticing anything, until they bump smack dab into each other.**

Both: AAAH! …wait a-….YOU!

Max: It's Team Rocket!

Meowth: Hahaha! Prepare for trouble, Twerp-let!

Max: **glasses shine** You don't scare me!

**Both are poised to attack each other, when suddenly the ground caves underneath them.**

Both: AAAHHHH!

**It seems they fell into one of Team Rocket's discarded pit traps, or a dugtrio hole.**

Meowth: Ow! My Meowth!

Max: Oooooh…my head…how are we gonna get out of here?

Meowth: DON'T ASK ME! YOU THINK I KNOW?!

Jessie: Meowth, is that you?

Ash: HEEEY, MAX! WHERE ARE YOU!

**Both Jessie and Ash get to the pit at the same time.**

Both: WHAT?! YOU!

James: Um…you haven't seen Meowth by any chance, have you?

Brock: Only if you've seen Max.

Meowth: HEEEY! DOWN HEAH! **everyone looks in the hole** Heheheh…I guess we could use a paw…

**Team Rocket and Our Heros exchange glances.**

Ash: …so…a truce?

Jessie: A TEMPORARY truce!

**They work together to pull out Max and Meowth, they're relieved, and then the usual happens where Team Rocket tries to steal Picachu.**

THE END

[**You know, I think this actually happened in an episode…at least with those two getting separated and bumping into each other…hmm…**]


	8. Round 7: Officer Jenny and Snape

Round 7: Officer Jenny (pokemon) and Snape (Harry Potter)

Officer Jenny: Huuh…being on the beat can get to be a drag sometimes…you tired too, Growleth?

Growleth: Groooowleth! **Yawns**

Officer Jenny: Yeah...that's what I thought… **New determination** Well, we won't catch any criminals if we're sleeping on the job! Come on, Growleth! Let's do some calisthenics!

Growleth: **springs up excited** GROWLETH!

**As they're doing their exercises, suddenly a broom flies past them, going WAY over the "speed limit".**

Jenny and Growleth: AAAH! **Dust clouds cover the pair for a sec, almost knocking them over.**

Jenny: What was THAT?!

Growleth: Growlllll…

Jenny: Come on! Let's go check it out! Whoever they are, they're obviously violating traffic laws! Let's GO! **Takes off after him**

_Meanwhile…_

Snape: Oh, how I hate flying…*tries to swat bugs away from his face* …so annoying…but these rare, time-sensitive potion ingredients cannot be apparated, so I suppose flying is the Quickest option… **hears sirens and sees lights behind him** …oh, Bloody Hell! Now?! **quickly transfigures his broom into a car**

Jenny: **through megaphone** Attention, driver! You are going way too far over the speed limit! Pull over!

Snape: Aug…and it's a muggle woman, too…Well, I suppose I don't want any trouble… **pulls over reluctantly**

Jenny: **gets off her bike behind him and comes up to the window**, **he rolls it down** Do you have any idea how fast you were driving?

Snape: I assure you, miss, that I had no intention of breaking any mu-…er…traffic laws.

Jenny: Intentional or not, I'm going to have to write you up, mister! You were being way too reckless! License and registration, please!

Snape: **growls, then quickly pulls some convenient psychic paper out of the glove compartment** **and hands them to her**

Jenny: **goes over them** Hmmm…well Professor Snape, looks like today is your lucky day! As a first-time offender, I can let you off with just a warning. But try it again and you're going to be in serious trouble! Understand?

Snape: **through gritted teeth** Yes… (all he's thinking about is getting the potion ingredients back at this point)

Jenny: Good! **writes off a slip** Be here by no later than 5PM tomorrow evening!

Snape: **stares at the slip** I THOUGHT I was getting off with a warning?

Jenny: Sorry, we still need to make sure all the paperwork is in! Have a lovely, SAFE evening! **goes back to her bike and drives off**

Snape: Aaaaaaugh! **bangs head against the dashboard** I hate Muggle traffic court! **an incendio spell makes quick work of Officer Jenny's slip, and then it's back to the broom and up Much Higher into the sky!**

[**lolz, Snape got pulled over! XD Extra brownie points for anyone who picked up on a third fandom reference! ;D**]


	9. Round 8: Mary and Misty

**[UPDATES! First off, I'd like to thank Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter for her wonderful review! YAY! YOU LIKE MY WORK! ^^~3 *happy dancing* You also get a cookie for catching the Doctor Who reference! XD And speaking of which, I am happy to announce that Doctor Who, Danny Phantom, Psych, and Jackie Chan Adventures have now been added to the fandom list! Welcome, one and all! *applause* *applause* OK! Back to the RANDOMNESS! *flies off in a jet made of bananas*]**

Round 8: Mary (Ib) and Misty (Pokemon)

Misty: Wow, this new art exhibit is really interesting! This Guierma guy did some very weird artwork…but some of it's kind of pretty! Like this one painting of a girl with yellow roses…hmmm…hm? It kind of looks like…she's looking right at me…weird…what do you think, togepi?

Togepi: Toki toki prrrrriii!

Meanwhile…

Mary: Huuuh…another boring day…I wish I could be like those people in the gallery and leave this place! …hm? That girl with the funny red hair is looking at me! …must be nice…to be like her…travel the world…she has a funny-looking pet…it's…kind of cute! ^^ I wonder if me and her would get along…I wonder if my friends and her pet could play together…*sigh*…but that's a silly fantasy…I can't leave this place…unless…

**[sadly no actual meeting, but you do get some interaction at least. If Misty ended up in the twister "other" art gallery, I'm sure she would use her quick wit and with the help of her pokemon team they would get out of there pretty quickly! And Psyduck would unintentionally save the day, as usual! XD]**


	10. Round 9: Nurse Joy and Perrigrin Took

Round 9: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) and Perrigrin Took (Lord of the Rings)

Pippin: **sitting in a waiting room** Oooooh…mah stomach…

Nurse Joy: **comes in**, **humming to herself** hmmhmmhmm! Hm? Oh, my! What seems to be the matter?

Pippin: **belches** Oww…bad mushrooms…

Nurse Joy: Oh my goodness! Where did you find them? What did they look like?

Pippin: Just off the road…kind of red and black-ish…oww…

Nurse Joy: Oh, dear! I'm sorry, but this facility is for healing pokemon, not taking care of people problems like poisoning!You're lucky you didn't eat a more potent mushroom, and you're VERY lucky that I'm here to help!

Pippin: Naaaagh…miss? Thank's for yer help anyway…

Nurse Joy: I'm calling up my sister at the hospital now, and they'll get here right away!

Pippin: Tha's good…umm…do you have anything a body could eat for Second Breakfast?

Nurse Joy: I'm afraid that's not a good idea right now…they'll probably have to pump your stomach to get the poison out, so anything you eat will just end up coming back up anyway.

Pippin: Oh…drat…

**[Yup! Pippin had to go to the doctor! XD He really does know a lot about wild plants, so he wouldn't normally eat something poisonous, but some of the flora in the pokemon universe is different (as is some of the fauna, for that matter!), and he didn't have the knowledge about those species. Some of them look really similar, you know? Good thing Nurse Joy is here to help! XD]**


	11. Round 10: Eowen and Lua Klein

Round 10: Eowen (LOTR) and Lua Klein (Baccano; Ladd's fiancé)

Ladd: WOOHOO! Sounds like there's DANGER up ahead! I have to see~!

Lua: …be careful…

Ladd: **turns to her** Aren't I always, Precious? Now I don't want anyone else gettin' their filthy hands on ya, so why don't you go over there with Goon for a bit and I'll let you know when the good part comes up, OK?

Lua: **nods** OK.

Ladd: Ah, you're the greatest! **Kiss** Be back in a bit, Sweetums~! Then you can watch me work~! **runs off to go kill stuff**

Lua: … **goes down to sit on a park bench**. **Goon, of course, ran off after Ladd**.

**Suddenly, there's a roar of trumpets, and this whole parade of people in strangely old-English clothing come through. Many look like refugees.**

Lua: …? I didn't think there were any Renaissance fairs in New York at this point in time…

Eowen: **talking to some men gesturing at a map, trying to direct them** I am telling you, Helm's Deep is THIS way!

Soldier: We know perfectly well where we are going, Princess! Just leave it to us! If we just hold the map THIS way… **turns it upside-down** …we will be able to figure out EXACTLY where we are!

Eowen: **sigh** Or not… **sees Lua** OK, I am going to do the intelligent thing and Ask someone for Directions! **runs over** Greetings! What province is this?

Lua: …um…this is New York City?

Eowen: New York…? I have never heard of such a place…may I see the map, please? **grabs it from them before they can react** It does not show on this map, either…do you, perhaps, know which direction Helm's Deep would be in from here?

Lua: I've never heard of Helm's Deep…sorry…

Eowen: **sighs** It's all right. Thank you anyway. **turns to her men** Well? Onward! We still need to cover ground before nightfall, and we may yet cross a town where someone will offer us a familiar landmark for our further travels! **they ride off after train of refugees**

Lua: …that was weird.

Ladd: HEY! HEY! I'm BAAACK~! **kisses cheek** Miss me?

Lua: Of course. How was your killing spree?

Ladd: Wonderful, Wonderful~! ^^ But you'd NEVER believe it, those were the UGLIEST guys I've ever seen! Even their blood, which I thought would bring a beautiful splash of color to this suit, was blacker than a moonless night! **shakes head** If that don't beat all! Anything exciting happen here~?

Lua: Just some people going to a Renaissance Fair.

Ladd: **laughs, head back** Hahaha! All these strange people! Only in New York, right Babe?

Lua: I suppose so.

Ladd: Come on! I'm feelin' so good, I'll buy you a popsicle~!

Lua: Wow! Thank you!

**[OK it took a LOT of creative space-bending just to get these two in the same UNIVERSE, let alone Time Period! XD Eowen is Awesome! Lua is mostly an app to Ladd, but…I don't know… ^^0 I guess they're a bit OC, but I guess it can't be helped! XD I made Ladd WAY TOO NICE in this one! XD]**


	12. Round 11: Chane Laforet and Stephano

Round 11: Chane Laforet (Baccano) and Stephano (Pewdiepie)

Stephano: **sitting on a shelf** Huuuuh….zis is boring…when will Pewdie get here…ze lazy bum…

Mr. Chair: Oh, don't be like that, Stephano! …wait…I think I hear a commotion coming this way!

Stephano: **spirits brightening** It must be Pewdie!

Mr. Chair: …I don't hear any screaming in Swedish, though…

Stephano: **spirits dampening** …it must be another one of zose stuuupid blind monsters again. **sigh**

**Suddenly, Chane bursts into the room, throwing some of her knives at something down the hall before slamming the door behind her**. **She leans her back against it, panting, before eyeing a table and chairs farther into the room. Frantically, she grabs the table and starts piling furniture against the door.**

Mr Chair: **panicked, as he's lifted **Wait a moment! Can't we at least go on a date fiiiiiiirst- **he's tossed against the door**

Chane: **wipes her hands, views her handiwork, and sighs**

Stephano: Hey! Hey you!

Chane: **looks around in confusion**

Stephano: Over here! ZE STATUE ON ZE SHELF, GODDAMIT!

Chane: **goes over and picks him up with confusion, face blank**

Stephano: Halloz, I am Stephano! What's your name, beautiful lady?

Chane: **silence**

Stephano: Oh, not much of a talker, ey? Zat is OK! I have anozer friend who talks enough for two people!

Chane: …

Stephano: Anywayz, I take it you have already met ze local residents. Nasty bunch.

Mr. Chair: **muffled noises**

Stephano: By ze way, zat is Mr. Shair in ze green over zere.

Mr. Chair: **muffles of greeting**

Chane: **nods recognition**

Stephano: He iz pretty useless, but I can help ju get out of here! I know some of ze layout of ze castle! And I know what some of ze monsters are like! What do ju say we team up?

Chane: **nods approval**

Stephano: OK! First zing we have to do is get past ze big guy outside ze door. He will probably get bored and wander around aimlessly in a bit…

**There's growling outside the door, and it buckles under the weight of sudden powerful blows**.

Stephano: …unless he already knows…you're…here…huh…zis suddenly got a lot harder…

Chane: **looks at the door determinedly, knives at the ready**

Mr. Chair: **squirming franticly under the blows, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like "Go Chair Mode!"**

**The door suddenly blows off its hinges, throwing Mr. Chair aside and bursting the rest of the furniture to pieces. In bursts this huge, ugly monster, it's huge gaping maw barely hanging off an unhinged jaw, pale bald skin glittering eerily in the candlelight, small black eyes fixed in fury, clawed arm stump swinging madly.**

Chane: **springs into action immediately, taking down the monster with a few quick slices at its neck and the backs of its knees**

**The monster falls to the ground, dead.**

Stephano: **awestruck** …woah…that's quite impressive…ze lady packs a punch! Um…I'll just stick wit you, then?

Chane: **cracks a small smile at him**

**[CHANE + STEPHANO = AWESOME EVIL BRO MONSTER KILLING TEAM! XD This was a REALLY good draw! :D]**


End file.
